From the Well to The Sewers of New York
by Bishonen'sFoxyMiko
Summary: After coming home from the Sengoku Era, Kagome comes home from an outing with friends to find her family slaughtered with her mother saying our Miko’s Biological father was at their home and that he was in New York, U.S.A. More Info inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles nor do I own Inuyasha. I also don't own any songs that may be added into the fic.

AN: Hehe, I sort of thought of this idea when I suddenly remember the episodes of TMNT from the late1990's and also remembered from the live movies as well about Oroku Saki (Shredder) and Splinter were originally from Japan, so I thought about Shredder's life after killing Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen.

References from the comics and first 3 live movies will be used about Shredder's past and Splinter's origins while characters from the cartoon series will be used.

And also, S.T. Nickolian helped me with getting this chapter done.

Hope you guys enjoy this.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s)/Cartoon(s): Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Inuyasha

Genre: Adventure/History/Drama/slight tragedy/slight Angst/Maybe some Romance

Pairing: Kagome/??? (One of the turtles, Casey Jones, any other guys you can think of who's part of the series)

Summary: After coming home from the Sengoku Era, Kagome comes home from an outing with friends to find her family slaughtered with her mother saying our Miko's Biological father was at their home and that he was in New York, U.S.A. With only anger in her soul for the loss of her family, Kagome leaves for New York to hunt down her father, Oroku Saki. What would happen if she did find him? What if she befriended his enemy, the Turtles?

_**Chapter One  
White soon turns to Black **_

Numbness… that was all Kagome could feel as she was wrapped in a blanket and was sitting in an uncomfortable chair in front the homicide detective who was in charge of her family's murder case.

Her trips to the past and her quest to kill Naraku and completing the jewel were already over. Kagome was just getting her life in the Modern era back together, finishing school, catching up with her friends, and doing more for her family's shrine.

But earlier that day, after Kagome was coming home from spending the day with her friends, she found her mother and grandfather slaughtered and her little brother missing.

The detective came back and took a seat at his seat, not missing how miserable the young girl looked. "Kagome-san," he called softly, reluctant to break through her trance of grief, "I'm Detective Izamo from the homicide department. I know this is hard for you, but I need you to tell me everything you know about what happened to your family."

Blank, blue-grey eyes lifted to stare at the detective, as if he held the answers to all her questions. "She told me he was dead…" Her usually confident voice was soft, broken, and he had to suppress the urge to flinch. "She told me he was a good man…"

Wetting his lips, Izamo wished this wasn't so hard – she was too young to have to stand on her own. "Kagome-san, I need names if I'm to help find your brother."

Kagome jerked her head to the side, suddenly fighting tears, and Izamo felt guilty for reminding her that her last family member was still in danger. "My mother… She told me that my father was a good man and died in a car accident." Her dark bangs shadowed her eyes as she gritted her teeth in diluted rage – the numbness was slowly fading, leaving only fury and pain. "She lied."

Izamo wrote short notes on the notepad in front of him, forcing himself to fall into routine. The less his emotions got in the way of his job, the better, no matter how much he hated hearing stories of parents turning against their children. "Your father did this, then?" She nodded sharply, and he gazed at her intently. "Kagome-san, I understand that you know little about him, but I need a name."

Kagome turned back to him, a glare set in her eyes. "You won't find him, even if I did give you the name. He's gone. He took my brother and left for New York." Kagome leaned back into her chair while gaining some of her spirit back after her anger started to increase, "None of you have any jurisdiction in America, am I right?"

Izamo sighed, feeling another unsolved case coming up. "No, we don't, but humor me and my report by giving me a name."

The miko glared more fiercely as she spat out the name of her new 'Most-Hated Person'. "Oroku Saki."

After that fateful day of telling everything she knew, Tokyo news spread about the murders of the Higurashi shrine and the report of a missing boy. Even CNN caught wind of it and spreading word about it throughout America.

Even after a week, the news about her family's murder was still on the news everywhere. With the funeral preparations done and asking Ayumi and her family to watch the now clean shrine while she was gone, Kagome had set out to America with only her sword, that Sesshoumaru gave her, ofudas, and three sets of clothes to change. Among those clothes were the Taijya outfit Sango gave her and the training Hakama and haori that Sesshoumaru also gave her.

Getting through security wasn't a problem, since the guards believed that Kagome's sword was just a prop because it was able to get through the metal detectors since the sword was made from Sesshoumaru's fang and her blood, giving the blade demonic and holy capabilities.

The trip to New York was a long one but Kagome got through it, looking over maps of New York City so that she wouldn't get lost on her search for her father, Oroku Saki.

During the flight, while still looking over the maps of New York, a part of Kagome still couldn't believe that her own mother lied to her about her Father's well-being; lied to her about him being killed while she was still pregnant with Souta. And now he had her little brother with him, doing who knows what to him. But another part of her, after seeing what had happened to her mother and grandfather, felt that her mother was trying to protect her and Souta from the fact that her father was cold-blooded murderer who was only after power and control.

'Protect of from the truth…' Kagome thought as she decided to put up her maps to try and sleep for the remainder of the flight, since she felt she was going to get very little rest while knowing her father was still out there alive with her brother still in his clutches.

Once the plane landed in New York and she had gotten off the plane, Kagome started her search for Oroku Saki.

/\/\/\

Kagome sighed as she walked down the streets of New York, her too-large coat pulled up around her neck to fight off the chill of the night. Beneath it, her hands traced along the patterns carved into the sheath of her precious sword that was strapped to her back. Shura-no-Hana was her only companion for the past two weeks as they wandered the city that never sleeps, searching for anything that could help her find her brother.

Wincing as a passing car splashed dirty water toward her, the miko glared at the ground. This was the downside to knowing nothing about her damned father – she had no clues to follow apart from the passing rumor of a wannabe ninja clan. Seriously? The Foot? What kind of idiot name is that?

Hell, even the Clan names from the anime/manga Naruto had better names than that.

Sighing for what seemed like the millionth time that night, Kagome abruptly turned down an alleyway, wrapping her hand securely around her sword's hilt over her shoulder. If those bums behind her were following her, thinking of an easy victim for the night, they would be sadly mistaken, because she was not in the mood to play with these fools.

Stopping in her tracks, Kagome turned to meet them and was met with the sight of badly dressed thugs. Their clothes were dirty and torn and with the sight of their hair… looked like they hadn't washed in days. On their jackets of fake leather were spikes to make them look cool or threatening.

The miko warrior raised a brow at them as they spoke to her in English, a language she was never able to pass because of her trips to the Sengoku, and with ugly grins on their faces as they laughed, branding metal pipes, knifes, and chains in a deadly way that would make any helpless girl cower in fear.

But Kagome wasn't like any of those girls who couldn't take care of herself. After being trained by a demon lord who was basically a perfectionist while beating discipline into you through training and a Taijya who took pride in her clan's fighting style, the miko was more than capable of taking out a small group of thugs who think looking threatening makes them stronger.

Even though she couldn't understand what they were saying but she could clearly see that they were looking for a fight. Since it looked they weren't going to give her any mercy, then she wasn't give them any.

As she was getting into a stance, Kagome never noticed a pair of eyes, watching her and the thugs from a nearby sewage grate.

In a cool, confident voice that she picked up from Sesshomaru, Kagome called out to the group in Japanese, knowing they wouldn't understand her. It was just as well; if she couldn't understand them, why should they understand her? _"If you don't want to be beaten to an inch of your life, I suggest you turn around, and walk away now."_

The Asian language made them pause for the slightest moment, but it was all Kagome needed to pull her precious blade from underneath her coat, still nestled securely in its scabbard. Twirling it slightly to ensure that the long sword would remain in the sheath, she fell into an easy stance that would provide offense and defense. _"Well, don't say I didn't warn you."_

Now that her coat had fallen open, revealing her toned form to the fools, the leering increased, making her scowl even more. 'Why must I always be surrounded by perverts?'

The first one to approach her slammed the chain he was holding to the ground in a weak attempt to make it seem like a whip. Kagome sighed and twirled Shura-no-Hana to slam into his head before he came too close. _"I told you…"_

The miko nearly groaned when the others began rushing forward, obviously deciding that taking that one down was a fluke and they could overcome her en masse. Falling back a step and raising her sword before her, Kagome prepared to defend herself easily.

"So you wanted to have some fun for the night, okay!" The thugs paused at the young, almost playful voice from behind them, and Kagome narrowed her eyes in confusion. They were still speaking English… "But I can assure you, ma friends, that this isn't the way to do it!"

One of the thugs cried out and stumbled back through the others in fear, giving Kagome a good view of the creature that came to her 'rescue'. A playful grin lit his face, and Kagome could see confidence and amusement in his eyes. "Now, it isn't nice to team up on a lady…" All in all, she could see that he was a good… person… but there were a few problems. "And I can't just let ya go, so…" Reaching to the nunchucks at his sides, his grin became absolutely gleeful. "It's punishment time!"

Kagome watched him begin to beat the thugs over their heads, pulling off some impressive martial arts moves as he did so. This… man… seemed nice enough – he came to help her, even if she didn't need it – but… "Ah… I love doing that to unsuspecting dudes!"

He turned back to her and grinned. "Hiya! I'm Mikey!"

Kagome remained in her defense position, staring dumbly at him. He was still speaking English, so she didn't understand a damn word, and… _"You're… a turtle…"_

Mikey, or Michelangelo, blinked at the girl he just saved, completely lost as to what she had said. Her language was very similar to how Splinter spoke sometimes when he was reciting Buddhist prayers.

The turtle in light orange was just waiting under the sewage grate for the pizzas he ordered for his brothers and master when he noticed the girl walking on her own at night and with a group of thugs following her. At first, he was surprised to see that she was carrying a long sword under her trench coat while also wearing something that looked like a catsuit with armor. He was then impressed when she took out one of the thugs on her own but decided to step in to help since it wasn't nice to gang up on a young girl like herself.

But he had to admit, for a human, she was really pretty; prettier than April even…

"Why would someone order pizza to a back-alley like this?"

Mikey stiffened at the voice a new pizza-guy. "Aw, man," he whispered, turning from the girl to crouch behind a corner to watch the carrier of his dinner. "What happened to the other guy? He at least didn't run away when I got the food. If he gets spooked and drops the pizza…" He shuddered at the thought of what his brothers would do to him.

"_Anou… Sumimasen?"_ He looked over his shoulder at the girl as she put her long sword back in her coat, covering up the pretty catsuit he glimpsed earlier.

"Sorry, I'll get to you in a minute; I'm trying to get dinner!"

Kagome blinked at his hushed voice, still not understanding a word he was saying. Carefully walking around him to peek at whatever it was he was studying so intently, the miko had to hold back her smile. It was almost cute that a martial artist turtle was panicking over a food delivery person.

"I got it!" Mikey's whispered exclamation made her blink, and she blinked again when he held out two pieces of paper she recognized as American money. "You…" He pointed meaningfully at her. "Take that…" He pointed at the money in her hand. "To him…" He pointed to the food delivery man. "For pizza…"

Kagome vaguely recognized what 'pizza' was, but she wouldn't have needed to remember at all since the turtle began to use hand motions to describe the food in great detail. "It's big, round, and has a bunch of toppings on it…" The miko bit her lip to keep from laughing as he made ridiculous gestures, trying to get across what he wanted.

"_Hai, hai._ Peet-za." Kagome shook her head and turned to approach the man who was by now growing impatient.

She gaze a whistle to the delivery boy, getting his attention as she walked up to him.

The guy turned to her with curiosity before his eyes widened in awe and a blush crept up on his cheeks. Sure he had seen a few Asian girls in New York but the girl walking toward him was a major die hard babe! Her hair framed her face, almost covering a pair of blue-grey eyes while the rest of her mane was held in a high ponytail by a long dark blue ribbon. She also wore a dark colored trench coat that seemed to accent her soft yet perfect curves.

He was forced out of his daze when she cleared her throat before pointing to the pizza and to herself and then to the money in her hand. At first the delivery boy was confused before getting what she was trying to say.

"Oh, you're picking up the pizza." He couldn't believe his luck and would have to try to convince the guy who usually delivered this order to let him do it again. "Um… Here's your pizza, change, and…" Slipping a piece of paper from his pocket, he quickly jotted down his cell phone number and put it between the pizza boxes so she wouldn't lose it. "Call me sometime, okay?"

Kagome smiled politely, though she was really trying not to laugh at the poor boy when he gave her what she guessed was supposed to be a charming grin. _"__**Arigatou gozaimasu**__."_

Turning away from him, she mentally laughed at his confusion. If nothing else came from her not knowing English, the looks on everyone's faces when she spoke Japanese were priceless.

She returned to the turtle and watched in amusement as he did a little dance before taking the boxes. "I so owe you one!"

Kagome just chuckled at him. This turtle was very good at making her want to laugh, despite what had happened to her recently with the passing of her mother and grandfather and her brother still out there with her father.

"_Sa… Sayonara." _Kagome said with a smile and a slight wave before making her way out of the alley but was stopped when her stomach had a mind of its own, making it known that she was hungry. Kagome blushed in embarrassment before covering her stomach to calm the growling. "Urusai," she hissed at it. Well… that was embarrassing.

Mikey looked at her for a moment, feeling a strange reluctance to let her just walk away… and when was Michelangelo Turtle ever one to ignore his gut. "Hey, Miss!" When she turned back to him, despite not knowing what he was saying, he balanced all three pizzas on one arm and gestured for her to follow him. When she hesitated, he grinned and pointed to the pizza. "Pizza! Eh? Eh?"

Kagome only looked at him strangely, a mixture between laughter and hesitance, so he tried more. "Come on, it smells good, right?" She didn't understand what he was saying, but his point was clear enough. 'Come with me, and I will give you food.'

The miko sighed, turning to follow him like he wanted. Her search wasn't progressing at all, and, well… 'I want to be somewhere I can laugh, if only to forget for a little bit…'

Following him for only a few moments, she stopped when he lifted up a sewer grate, holding it so she could go in first. 'Somehow, I'm not as surprised as I should be…' She paused as she slipped down, carefully avoiding getting water on her clothes. 'But then, this is nothing compared to the Feudal Era.'

After the turtle handed her the pizzas, Mikey climbed down the ladder while putting the sewer grate back in place before jumping down to the girl's side. Taking the pizzas, he bid her to follow him down the sewage tunnel. He only hoped the guys wouldn't get mad or anything, he just really owed the girl. And what better way to repay than with Pizza.

Mikey glanced back to make sure the girl was following him and saw her observing the sewer walls around them. "Uh… It's not much, but these tunnels are home! You can just get lost if you don't know where you're goin'." He knew she didn't understand him, but… well, he didn't like the silence. Usually, he would have whistled as he skateboarded or rollerbladed down the tunnels, but with his precious cargo and the pretty girl behind him, he didn't want to risk embarrassing himself.

Kagome smiled as the turtle just kept talking, obviously not expecting her to comprehend what he was saying, but it was fun to listen to his tones of voice and watch as he bobbed his head at certain points as he talked. In a way, he almost reminded her of Shippo. Both of them just seemed to have that hopeful, hypoactive energy through them.

"Well, this is it! Home, sweet home!" Mikey breathed the air in deeply and released it with a content sigh. "Hey, guys! Leo, Donny, Raph! Splinter! I got food and company!"

Kagome watched warily as three more turtles like the one that helped her came out of various other tunnels, each with their own weapon. She wasn't surprised to see more of them, but she was a bit shocked with a large, fuzzy thing, presumably a rat by its tail, came out where she could see him as well, wearing the modern day haori that was standard for a dojo. _"Well, that's different."_

While Donny, Leo, and Raph looked confused at hearing her speak, while Splinter was surprised to hear the girl speak in his homeland's language. Stepping forward, he greeted, _"__**Konban-wa, Ojo-san**__." _

Kagome felt relief wash through her at hearing someone speak Japanese before she greeted with a soft smile, bowing, _"Konban-wa, __**Nezumi-san**__…" _

Mikey looked between his master and his new friend several times. "So you _do_ speak Splinter-mumbo-jumbo! I thought that might have been it, but, you know, you can't always be sure with all those foreign tongues and stuff."

Kagome could have sworn she saw Nezumi-san's eye twitch at the turtle she met first, the one with the light orange, said, and she covered her mouth to contain laughter when the turtle with red sashes over her and his hand around his waist stole the pizza from him, leaving him 'safe' for punishment, apparently. The other two turtle didn't waste much time to hit him over the head. "Ow-ow-ow-owie! Donny, Leo…"

Splinter sighed in exasperation as he approached the girl his son brought home. _"Forgive my sons for their behavior, Ojo-san, they are not often in the presence of anyone but myself."_

Kagome smiled. _"It's fine, kind of reminds me of my own friends, actually." _Her smile became wistful as she watched the brothers who, despite their current bantering, loved each other more than anything. They did remind her of her old group in the past. _"But, I'm afraid my English leaves much to be desired."_

The large rat furrowed his fuzzy brows in confusion at the comment. _"If that is so, why did you come here? You'll be lucky to find a normal human to act as your translator anyway in this city."_

Splinter shifted back slightly as pain and unbridled fury coursed through her eyes. _"There's someone I need to find."_

Before he could attempt to learn anymore from her, Mikey broke free from his brothers and grinned back at her. "Hey, Splinter, I kinda promised her some pizza 'cause she was really hungry, so tell her to help herself!"

Raph, or Raphael, the most aggressive of the four brothers and the one who wore red, slapped Mikey upside his head, a scowl on his green face. "What are you, stupid? We need to eat, too!" And so the quarrelling began again, with Kagome laughing at the scene.

Off to the side, Splinter could not shake the feeling of unease wrapped around him. That girl… something happened to her, and he had a feeling that he and his sons were going to be wrapped up in it.

"_Let me introduce ourselves, Ojo-san."_ Splinter spoke, getting the girl's attention while taking a slice of pizza Mikey offered to her. Once he had her attention, he had introduced himself, not yet revealing his original name, and introduced is sons as well. _"And may we ask for your name?" _

"_I'm Higurashi Kagome. Yoroshuku onegaishimase."_ Kagome smiled before muttering 'Ittadaikimasu' out of habit and took a bite out of the authentic New York styled pizza.

'Higurashi… where have I heard that name?' Splinter wondered while also wondering why the girl looked familiar.

After helping his new friend to a slice of pizza, Mikey noticed a piece of paper that stuck out from between the boxes. Taking it out, he noticed it was a phone number. "Huh?"

"Hm?" The nunchuck wielder looked up. "Oh! This is the new pizza-delivery guy's cell phone number. Since it was a new guy and I thought he would drop our food, I had Kags go get it for me." Chuckling, he flipped the paper over to look at whatever was on the back. "I guess he took a liking to her!"

Kagome started when she heard a loud 'gak!' from behind her. Turning around with the crust of her pizza hanging out of her mouth, the miko looked down at Mikey, surprised to see him twitching on the floor, a book laying a few inches from his head. "_Daijobu desu ka?"_

"N-No… problem…" Kagome snorted in laughter as she patted his aching head.

"_You don't have to worry yourself with him, Kagome-san_." Splinter sipped his tea calmly, not bothered at all by the effect of the book he threw. _"It is, after all, his own fault."_

The one she knew was called Raph snorted as he bit through his own pizza. "You better take that number, Splinter; he'll prank call the dude."

Mikey reached a hand up from his place on the floor, feeling around on the table for another piece of pizza. "Not a bad idea, Raph. You'll be a crazy kid like me in no time!"

Frowning at his brother's playing around, Leo reached over and slapped Mikey's hand before taking the number out of his reach and handing it to a confused Kagome, "Really Michelangelo, show some more self control."

"Aw, come on, Leo…" Kagome blinked down at the number before dropping it in a puddle beside her. Looking up at the brothers, she saw faint images of the past overlapping with them.

Splinter watched her carefully. _"Is something the matter, Kagome-san?"_

Kagome smiled as she watched two scenes play out at once. _"Other than the unfairness of the world?"_

The rat could only watch the girl worriedly. Such a young woman… and already so jaded to the world.

/\/\/\

Elsewhere, deep below the city, inside the huge moving structure called the Techno-Drom, the younger Higurashi sibling was huddling in a corner of a cold metal room.

Right now, he was scared and wondering where his sister was. 'And why did that guy kill Oká-san and Jí-chan? Why kidnap me? Do they know Né-chan, somehow?'

His thoughts were soon interrupted when he heard the door to his confinement slide open. Looking up and quickly standing against his corner, he watched as this Boar demon with a purple Mohawk came in.

"Time to go, Brat." The jumbled noises from the demon's mouth, which Souta could only assume meant 'Time to eat!' didn't comfort him in the least, and he tried to run when the boar reached for him. "Don't be so difficult!"

"_Iie!"_ Scrambling between the bulky demon's legs, Souta tried to run through the still open door. If he could get out of the room, maybe he'd be able to get out of this building, find out where he was, and find his Nee-chan. She would know how to save him. One large hand shot out to grab his leg, and Souta panicked, lashing out with his other leg to kick the demon in the one place Kagome told him worked on both demons and humans. _"Iie!"_

"Why you…" The demon growled, falling to one knee as he groaned in pain. "Stupid… Brat!"

Souta ignored him as he ran down the surprisingly empty hallway. 'Gotta run… gotta find Nee-chan!' He turned a corner and screeched to a halt when he saw the mass of black-masked people gathered. All of them stopped what they were doing to watch him, and Souta tried to turn the other way. 'Gotta run!'

"What is this?" The younger Higurashi sibling stopped dead in his tracks as he looked up at the most disgusting demon he had ever seen before. "Oh, Shredder's new toy." The pink blob that looked like a brain with eyes and a mouth sat in the stomach of a giant machine human, small tentacles wrapped around what must have been the controls. "How did you get out?"

"_D-Demon…"_ Souta stumbled back a step, large brown eyes staring at it in sickened terror. _"D-Demon be gone…"_ He quietly began the mantra Ji-chan used to mutter whenever Inuyasha was around, praying for even the slightest divine protection. _"Demon… be gone…"_

"Huh? What are you muttering, Boy?" The thing narrowed his beady eyes at him, making the machine take a step closer. "Speak up!"

Souta was trembling as he fell back another few feet. _"D-Demon be—"_

"_Unfortunately, Krang isn't a demon, Boy_." Souta's body froze. That was a voice he knew… _"Otherwise, I may have let that old man live so he could try to purify him with the powers he so believed in." _ This was the voice he heard arguing with his mother, just before… _"Now…"_ A hand, covered in a thick, dark material overlaid with sharp metal pieces clamped down on his shoulder painfully. _"Since that idiotic woman refused to tell me where my firstborn is, I'll have to settle with you until she comes for you."_ This was the voice of… _"Now be a good boy and follow my orders."_ This was the voice of the man he never knew, never wanted to know.

Souta couldn't stop his voice from cracking as he choked out the title he never had the need to call out before. _"Otou-san…"_

"_So you know who I am. At least that woman actually mentioned me to you and your sister." _Shredder spoke before forcing the boy to sit somewhere he could keep an eye on him. _"And once my eldest comes to save you, she'll have no choice but to work along side me and take her rightful place as my heiress for the Foot Clan." _

Souta frowned at this and said in confidence, _"Nee-chan will never follow your footsteps! She'll never become a coldblooded killer like you!" _

Shredder turned a glare at his son before replying, _"If she's concerned for your safety and wellbeing, boy, then she'll have no choice but to work for me." _

Not able to stand Saki speaking to his new toy in a language he didn't understand, Krang spoke up, "What's the deal with kidnapping this boy, Saki?"

Souta flinched when the youkai – it was definitely a youkai, no matter what Oroku Saki said – starting speaking again. He was even more disturbed when his 'father' began talking back. "This boy is my son, and the key to our victory." Confusion rippled through the Foot Clan around them, and Saki couldn't blame them; the boy was a weakling. "My eldest is attached to him, something easily fixed, but it works to our advantage now. She'll come for the boy and join us if she wants him to live."

A possessive hand fell on Souta's head, and he clenched his eyes shut. Though he couldn't understand what they were saying in the youkai language – now that he thought about it, maybe his 'father' was a demon, too – he could almost hear the smirk in Saki's voice. "She'll prove her strength by defeating those pesky turtles."

Krang made a sound of doubt before pointing out, "Never really took you as the father type, Saki. And I don't really see a resemblance…"

"Both of my children took after their mother. But no matter… my eldest; my daughter, Kagome has somehow gained fighting abilities that are even stronger than the style of the Foot Clan. And if she wants her brother to stay alive, then she'll have no choice but to do as I say and take out the turtles and Hamato Yoshi for me."

The brain-like alien raises what would be counted as a brow to Shredder, feeling doubtful about the human's plan as he watched Shredder ordered Rocksteady and Bebop to take Souta back to the room they were keeping him as the boy started kicking and struggling against their hold.

/\/\/\

Back with the Turtles, Kagome gave a sneeze before looking around curiously; wondering what caused the sneeze in the first place.

"Whoa, bless you." Donny spoke as Mikey started to get up, still rubbing his head where Splinter threw the book at him.

Kagome nodded in thanks, a small smile on her face, before she turned back to carefully setting Shura-no-Hana on a stand Leo supplied for her. Of course, the stand was meant for one of his smaller swords and not something nearly this long, but it would have to do. _"Kagome-san, may I ask who exactly you're here to find? Perhaps my sons will be able to help you." _

The miko looked up at Splinter, her smile waning slightly as she stroked Shura-no-Hana's sheath. _"My Otouto. The monster who killed my mother and grandfather took him. I don't know where he is or what he wants, only that he is now somewhere in New York…"_

Unease swept over the rat, and he prayed that the man he was thinking of was not the 'monster'. 'If it is, Oroku Saki, then he must have a motive for going all the way to Japan to take a hostage…'

"Hey, Splinter!" Mikey, now completely recovered from the book-to-head collision, bounded over to them, his normal grin back on his face. "It's no fair that you're the only one who can talk to her! Teach me Splinter-mumbo-jumbo!"

Kagome laughed when Leo whapped Mikey on the head, a stern scowl on his face, and he began to lecture him about unreasonable requests to their sensei. Splinter sighed, turning back to their guest. _"Kagome-san, would you like to learn English?"_

The miko stared at him for a moment before she grinned, hugging him. _"Arigatou gozaimasu, Sensei!"_

Mikey began whining about not getting a hug, but Splinter ignored him as he patted the girl's back. He wanted to ask if she knew the name of the 'monster', but he was afraid to. If it truly was Saki, then they would run into him eventually, and the truth would be revealed then. 'Kami, don't let it be Saki; this girl has suffered enough…'

/\/\/\

"Gomen nazai, Tono, but she flew to America before I was able to reach her…" Amber eyes glanced over at the head of reddish-orange hair bowed off to the side. "She's already going after him herself."

"Hn." Long silver hair cascaded almost to the floor as the figure stood, gracefully striding to the large window on one side of the office. "It's to be expected, do not beat yourself up over it, Kit." A pale hand, marred only by the maroon slash mark on the wrist, rested against the window, and a small, dangerous smile crossed pale lips. "It is about time for another visit to my companies in America, anyway. Make the preparations."

"Hai!" Turquoise eyes sparked with gleeful mischief as the kitsune stood. 'We'll be there soon, Okaa-san…'

* * *

LOL, I'm sorry guys, but after finding some of the episodes to my old favorite series of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and remembering that there were a couple of this Xover (that weren't quite what I was looking for), I decided to make one with S.T. Nickolian's help.

I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave some nice reviews and Suggestions and ideas for the fic are welcome. And while you're at it, please send Kudos to S.T. Nickolian for helping out in this.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles nor do I own Inuyasha. I also don't own any songs that may be added into the fic.

AN: WOW! I'm really shocked to see how many people liked this fic… especially when some of those reviewers and subscribers remembered the old cartoon series of TMNT!

Okies, guys remembered from the live movies as well about Oroku Saki (Shredder) and Splinter were originally from Japan, so I thought about Shredder's life after killing Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen.

References from the comics and first 3 live movies will be used about Shredder's past and Splinter's origins while characters from the cartoon series will be used.

And also, S.T. Nickolian helped me with writing this fic.

Hope you guys enjoy this.

_**Chapter Two **_

"_That's very good, Kagome-san."_ Splinter smiled kindly at the girl kneeling across from him. Donatello sat studiously beside him, watching him teach their guest English. Raphael was training with Leonardo, and Mikey was off skateboarding. _"Now, be sure to say that once my other sons return, ne?"_

The miko nodded, a grin spread across her face. The last five days with the turtles and their sensei had been wonderful for her. Mikey's antics made her laugh, Raph was a great sparring partner, Donny liked to learn about her homeland – with Splinter's translations – and Leo made a good meditation partner.

Even though, Kagome thought that she would be a poor student in learning English, she was actually getting the hang of learning the language. Much better than when she was learning back home. Not to mention Donny and Splinter were very patient with her when she made a minor mistake in pronunciation and speaking correctly.

As of now, there was nothing more that Splinter had to teach her, aside from learning to read and write English, and Kagome was already fluent with speaking it with an almost heavy accent in her voice.

"Whoa, dude!" Mickey's voice echoed through the tunnels as he sped into the large chamber. "That was a tight ride!" The orange ninja turtle swerved to a stop and undid his helmet. "Hey, Splinter, Donny, Kags!"

Kagome bit back her grin as she turned on the floor to meet his gaze. "Welcome back."

Mikey froze as he removed his elbow pads. "Uh… say again?"

"Welcome back." She didn't get the chance to laugh at his confusion before Mikey darted across the room and pulled her into an overwhelming hug.

"Yeah! Splinter's not the only one who can understand you now!" She laughed as she heard him pout. "But this means I won't be able to speak the mumbo-jumbo…"

Kagome laughed at this, "You mean Japanese. It's easy to learn to speak it despite what many say about it being hard. The only thing hard about it is learning to read and write it in Kanji." Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, Kagome offered, "If you want, Mikey, once I'm done with what I came to New York to do, I can teach you a little of basic Japanese…"

"No way! Really?" Mikey asked, excitedly. At Kagome's nod, he took her in his arms again and thanked endlessly making her giggle at his antics.

Donny laughed at the sight of his brother excitement before turning to Splinter, "I gotta admit… Mikey's really taking a liking to Kags."

Splinter nodded in agreement while also taking notice in how Kagome had taken to them so naturally, not once scared of them or uneasy. Like she had been about beings similar to them…

The old rat could see that Michelangelo liked gaining attention from they young woman and that she was happy to give it.

"What is all the noise in here?" Raph stated angrily from he opening to his training room. Behind him, Kagome could see Leo trying to calm his brother. "We can barely concentrate on training because you're playing frisky with Kagome, Mikey–"

The orange turtle just grinned, his arms still around Kagome. "Aw, come on, Raph! It's not like that! I'm just happy our little Kaggy can speak English now!" He pulled back to twirl in his own little dance. "No more translations through Splinter – wahoo!"

Kagome laughed more quietly as Raph decided that Mikey was still making too much noise and bopped him over the head. These five were really good to her, almost like the others. Her eyes darkened with her mood at the thought.

Her friends from the past were gone, and the few youkai who were possibly alive probably forgot about her – it had been over five hundred years since she left, after all. And the friends she used to have in this time… 'My family dead or kidnapped, my other friends left behind… What kind of hole have I dug myself?'

A shrill beeping sound broke through her thoughts, and the miko looked up to see Donatello answering a… turtle shell. With a small smile, she wasn't sure if she should be surprised about the way of communication or not.

'At least... I've made a few friends here...'

"What happening, April?" Donatello answered, seeing the older woman's face on the screen of the communicator.

"Shredder's men are at it again, guys. But aside from stealing, they're threatening anyone they come across about information." April answered, her voice colored with urgency.

Hearing this caught everyone's attention, including Kagome's just from curiosity. Leonardo came up to Donny and looked at April through the communicator, "Information about what?"

"They keep asking about an Asian girl, demanding if they know about her. And if they do see her, they pass a message to her that if she ever wants to see her brother alive, that she'd better come to the abandoned Warehouses along the port of Midtown West."

Kagome's blood ran cold at the woman's voice and words.

Raphael scowled, his hands reaching to grasp his sais. "Shredder… what the hell is he up to now?" He turned his head sharply to look at his brothers. "Come on. We can't let him get whatever he wants with some Asian chick."

Kagome watched all four of them prepare quickly, and she glanced down to the floor. She didn't recognize the name 'Shredder', but he was looking for an Asian female whose brother he was holding captive; not many fit that bill… 'But I do…'

"Anou…" The turtles looked up at her voice, and the miko grasped Shura-no-Hana. "I'm coming along as well."

Mikey jumped up. "What?" His exclamation nearly shook the sewers. "Nuh-uh! No way! Kags, I know you can fight and all, but Shredder is out of your league! And his clan is–"

"Michelangelo!" Everyone started at Splinter's unusually sharp voice. The rat's eyes glared harshly at his most mischievous son, and the room's temperature seemed to lower by several degrees. "Kagome-san is her own person, and has proven herself able to fight equally with Raphael. If she wishes to fight alongside you, then so be it."

Kagome stepped forward quickly, trying to break the tension suddenly rising between master and student. Normally, all the boys would bow down to Splinter's word without complaint, but this was something that Mikey truly cared about – his friend – and he wouldn't back down so easily. 'Strange how the one that is the most mellowed out that can take the strongest stand…'

"I want to come along, to help." Kagome's blue eyes looked directly in Mikey's. "It's the least I can do to try to repay you." There was, of course, the added fact that this 'Shredder' could very well be Oroku Saki, but that was just a bonus. If she was able to find her brother this way, all the better.

Splinter watched the girl closely, taking in her confident, but more importantly determined, face, a slight frown marring his own. He wanted to agree with his son, that she should not fight Shredder, but... if this was the reason she came to New York... he couldn't hold her back.

The young girl was a warrior by body and soul and was walking down a warrior's path, and Splinter himself couldn't stand in the way of that path when he too is a warrior, along with his sons.

Leaving her trench behind, Kagome tied Shura no Hana to her back and, with much reluctance from her new turtle friends, left with them to head to take the tunnels to Midtown West.

/\/\/\

The abandoned warehouses Shredder was hiding out in were no longer so abandoned, Kagome could see. She knelt on top of a nearby building with the turtle brothers, watching the black-clad men patrol around the buildings – a few were even stationed on the roof. 'Well, if nothing else, he's thorough…'

"Okay, here's the plan." Kagome turned her attention to Donatello. "If we jump from that building to the top of the warehouse, we should be able to take out the guards up there quietly, and then make our way down into the warehouse. Hopefully, we'll be able to get in and out fairly easily, depending on who this boy that Shredder took is."

Kagome's eyes darted to the building again at the reminder, and her hand twitched slightly, eager to take hold of her sword's hilt. If Souta was harmed in anyway, a lot of people were going to be hurt this night.

A three fingered hand rested on her armored shoulder before she turned to see Mikey looking at her with concerned eyes, as if silently asking her if she was okay. Offering a small smile, Kagome rested her own hand on his in reassurance before Leo told them to go with the plan but not before asking Kagome to stay where she was.

The miko gave the turtle in blue a hard look, "Excuse me? Leo, I came along so that I can help you guys. Not sit up here on my ass while you guys take these Shinobi wannabes out."

"Please, Kagome. We're all worried about you and don't want you to get hurt. True, you can fight Raphael on equal ground but these guys are really good."

Kagome shook her head at his observation skills. Really, she hadn't been training as long as these guys in any kind of martial arts and even she can see that all the guards below were amateurs. Motioning for the guys come to the edge, she started pointing out, "No, not that good. The only reason that they are good against you is because they outnumber you. But their skills as fighters are at a very low level; maybe even just a level below you guys. Their postures are sloppy, their footsteps too heavy for stealth. Compared to you guys, they are very lazy."

Mikey watched her closely for a few more moments before sighing and shrugging his shoulders, his typical grin back in place. Kagome could tell that he was trying to hide his real feelings on the situation – he wanted her to stay safe. Of course, she couldn't really blame him. She wanted him to stay safe, too, but she had faith in his abilities. "Alright, let's go kick some evil ninja butt!"

Kagome nodded and followed them as they jumped across the buildings silently. Despite their protests to her involvement, now that she had them convinced, they adapted to her presence easily. Within minutes, the guards on top of the building were disposed of, and Kagome had to hold herself back from killing them – that was a bad habit she would have to work on.

Slipping into the warehouse, the five of them carefully leaned over a railing to observe the bottom floor. Even more of the shinobi-wannabes crowded around, murmuring quietly amongst themselves. Kagome blinked as she looked over to the wall. 'That has got to be one of the most disgusting youkai I have ever seen…'

A pink blob that vaguely resembled a brain with tentacles operated a mechanized human that it obviously used as a means of transportation. On either side of it were two other youkai… Well, they looked like youkai with human souls. Kagome focused on them more closely. 'Corrupted humans, but humans nonetheless. How did they become… a boar and a rhino?'

A muffled cry caught her attention, and her eyes darted to the bound and gagged boy standing beside an armored monster. 'Souta!'

"Okay, Rocksteady, Bebop, and Krang are there… and them having a kid hostage is true…" Leo said in a low whisper before Raph asked with an angry gruff in his voice, "And where's that asshole, Shredder?"

"Any word about her yet?" They heard the familiar voice of their enemy sound throughout the somewhat quiet warehouse. The five of them turned to where Shredder's voice came from as Kagome did her best to keep herself from giving away their position and attacking Saki head on.

The brain-blob grunted in annoyance as he glared at Saki. "Nothing. I still don't see why you're so determined to obtain her, Saki. You're not becoming a worried father are you?"

Kagome felt confusion run through her companions, and she tried not to tighten her grasp on the railing too tightly. "Don't patronize me, Krang. She will be a welcome asset than you can imagine." Saki's voice rang out harshly, and the miko glanced back down at her 'father.' More quietly, probably so none of the others could hear him, he continued. "If what that woman said is true, then she has more power than you…"

Krang seemed to scowl furiously. "If that's true, Saki, then do we really need the boy? It would be easier if we just got rid of him here."

Her eyes widened, and Kagome's hands clenched into tight fists around the railing. No. She wouldn't let him do that. Not to her baby brother. She would slit her own throat before she let him.

A green hand settled on her arm, and she glanced sharply over to Leonardo. The most honor-bound of the brothers smiled at her reassuringly. "Don't worry," his whisper didn't lessen her tension, "we won't let them hurt an innocent. The four of us will jump down to distract them, and they won't expect someone else to be with us. When no one is paying attention, you can sneak down to get the boy and run."

As much as it irritated her, Kagome couldn't deny that it was a good plan, even if it was designed so she would fight as little as possible. "…Fine."

"Enough!" All their eyes snapped back to the floor, where the argument must have continued while they weren't paying attention. Krang pointed to the rhino. "Get rid of it!"

Rocksteady nodded and began to lumber over to the terrified boy, despite Saki's obvious outrage. Souta's eyes widened in sheer terror, and Kagome felt her heart clench at the sight. Just before she decided to screw the plan and save her brother herself, the turtles jumped over the railing with a loud war cry, courtesy of Mikey.

Kagome ducked out of sight as she ran along the upper level and down the stairs. She managed to stay out of the way of any Foot clan, thankfully, until she was finally on the bottom floor. The boys went through so much trouble to keep her from fighting, might as well indulge them this once.

The miko pressed her back up against the wall next to the opening from the stairwell and glanced in at the commotion. Just as planned, the brothers were effectively creating a diversion, and a fairly clear path was cleared to Souta. Kagome had to hold herself back from running in at that moment, cutting down everyone in her way, and gutting the ones responsible for this mess. 'Deep breath, Kagome… just give it a moment, then Souta will be safe…'

At least… that's what she wished. Deep blue eyes widened in fear, and all action stopped when the hostage's head was pulled back, and the sharp metal claws attached to Shredder's arms were placed dangerously close to his neck. "I wouldn't fight anymore, if I were you."

Kagome froze at the scene before her. The evil monster standing there held a deadly weapon to the neck of the one she cared about most… just like… 'Shippo…'

Suddenly, she was back in the Fuedal Era, watching helplessly as Naraku cackled menacingly, Shippo held threatening in his grasp. _"Foolish miko. Did you honestly think you could stand against me? One wrong move… and the kitsune is finished."_

Kagome gasped for breath, her vision clearing as she stared at Saki and Souta. She had frozen up back then, and she nearly lost her son. If Sesshomaru hadn't… No. She wouldn't let that happen again…

Metal screeched against metal, and sparks flew from the contact. Kagome's eyes stared deep into her father's as she drew Shura-no-Hana against his armor. Shock registered in his brown irises, and she swept her blade under and out from the arm that held Souta, releasing her little brother using the tip of her blade to cut through the bonds tying his ankles.

Without missing a beat, the miko used her foot to push Souta away and toward her shocked friends. _"Go with the turtles."_ She pushed Saki back before jumping back herself. She didn't have to glance away from the Shredder to know that her brother was still sprawled across the floor in shock. _"NOW!"_

Kagome locked gazes with Saki for several moments, and she didn't like what she saw in his gaze. Greed and twisted pride shone in his eyes. _"So this is how you have grown up, Kagome." _

Deep blue eyes narrowed at Shredder as the Foot Clan stood their ground and the Turtles looking on with confusion as she bit back, "I can speak and understand English now, dipshit."

Krag looked on with slight interest as Rocksteady and Bebop watching while almost in awe at Kagome's appearance. The rhino and boar may be mutants now but that didn't mean they didn't feel human lust anymore.

Souta finally got out of his shock and quickly went to the turtles' side, taking refuge next to the one with the purple bandana. He wasn't going to question his Nee-chan on this if she had come with these turtles to save him.

Donny held the boy close to his side while he and his brothers watched, shocked that their friend had attacked Shredder so ruthlessly and quickly. None of them knew what was going on.

Shredder frowned for a moment before chuckling, "I see. You're almost just like your foolish mother in attitude but you're much stronger than she and that crazy old man you call a grandfather."

Saki was really surprised when his daughter really appeared soon after the turtles. And he was more surprised in how much she had grown, not only in strength but in body as well. The last time he had seen her, she was only five years old; just around the same time Souta was conceived. And now, eleven years later, his firstborn was standing before him with a deadly and exotic beauty to her, armed with a long sword and a skintight bodysuit with armor.

"After what you did to them and my brother… you have no right to even speak of them."

Her hiss broke through his thoughts, and he tilted his head to the side curiously. Behind her, he could hear the thorns in his side mutter amongst themselves, wondering if Kagome was the woman he had been looking for. So she had already met the four nuisances. "It seems you don't wish to speak of them either, dear Kagome." She scowled at him furiously. "Otherwise, would you not have told your… acquaintances of our relationship?"

Kagome was ready to spit fire at him. "What relationship, you pathetic waste of martial arts talent?"

Shredder glared at her heatedly. "You dare –"

"This is her, Saki?" Krang, obviously tired of being left out of the conversation, stepped forward, a twisted grin on his face. "This is the one you've been praising so highly for the past four days?" Kagome watched Saki glare at the blob with even more fury "Oh, yes, I'm going to enjoy having one such as your daughter with us."

Kagome reluctantly joined her father in glaring at Krang. She did not want to be associated with him in any way, shape, or form. "What?!" She cringed at the exclamation she recognized as Raph's voice. This wasn't going to be easy to explain. "You're his _daughter_?"

The miko didn't dare turn from Shredder to answer him, and she felt terrible for not doing so, but she couldn't take the chance of him doing something while she had her back turned. Smug satisfaction radiated from Saki as he prepared to answer for her, but another, unfamiliar voice cut him off.

"I wouldn't push their relationship that far. Seriously, can you call a man who was never there in your life for over a decade and suddenly shows up to kill the people you care for… can you call someone like that 'father'?" Kagome's eyes darted to the smirking redhead leaning against the wall. "I don't know 'bout you, but I'd call him 'coward'."

"Who the heck's this guy?" Mikey asked, forgetting the "Shredder has a daughter who's his best friend" scenario for the moment. The guy was a redhead but had the face of an Asian. Not to mention he was tall; a little taller than Shredder himself. All of that he could tell while they guy was still in shadows.

The new guy got up from his place leaning against the wall before taking a few steps forward into the light so everyone could see him better, giving a smile that could swoon anyone and replied, "Sorry, where are my manners. The name's Shippó. I'm a very old friend of the Higurashi family."

"Shippó… chan?" Kagome muttered, not believing that her son was actually there… and all grown up.

Shippo smiled softly at her. "Yo." He walked around the stunned Rocksteady and Bebop to stand between Krang and Shredder. "Sorry it took me so long, but you kind of ran off to New York before we could catch you."

Shredder turned to face the impudent boy fully. "You're going to have to give me a better explanation than that, boy."

The kitsune turned to Krang, completely blowing off Saki. "What kind of alternate dimensional creature are you? Definitely nothing from the Makai – they would have killed you for being ugly already."

Despite the severity of the situation, the turtles laughed at the comment, and Kagome shook her head. Krang trembled with fury, but remained still since Shredder was stalking up to the redhead, reaching to grab his shoulder. "I demand an answer –"

His hand met empty air as Shippo vanished from his sight. "You're slow." Shock coursed through him as he turned around. "And you were considered a master martial artist? Damn, how standards have fallen." Shippo stood calmly, his hands sitting casually in his jeans pockets, with that insufferable smirk back in place. "Now that I think about it, I owe you a beat-down."

Emerald green eyes flashed dangerously, and Shredder watched in morbid fascination as Shippo mimicked Kagome's loose battle stance. _"No one upsets my mother."_

Souta heard that last part and was amazed that this red-haired Asian was in fact the kitsune his Nee-chan spoke of all the time and labeled as her son. At first he expected the little guy to be… well, little! But then again, five hundred years had passed so of course he was going to get bigger in size.

Shredder couldn't believe what this boy had said. His daughter and heiress is the mother of this INSULANT boy who looks no older than she is?!

His thoughts were cut short when he heard his daughter speak, "before you ask how what Shippó-chan said is true _father_, let me just point out to that it's really none of your business. As for that beat down… you're not getting one until I get a crack out of you, humiliating you in front of your so called clan by showing just how much better the daughter is compared to her so called father." Kagome's voice was just dripping with venom before promising, "And once Shippó is done with you, rest assured… I _will_ give a slow and painful death, more painful and much slower than the one you gave my mother as she bled out till her last breath."

Mikey gulped, suddenly not liking how Kags became like a completely different person; a complete opposite of the smiling and laughing human he was used to seeing the last few days.

Kagome felt the rage burn through her veins, and she gripped Shura-no-Hana tightly. A sweet temptation to kill everyone around them clouded her mind, and her blade came up threateningly. "As much as I would love to watch you rip him apart, Kagome," Shippo's voice cut through the haze, and the shadow that had fallen over her eyes lifted. "Killing is messier than it used to be – people ask questions and investigate. Besides, Souta is still here."

The miko winced at the reminder and glanced back at her still-frightened brother. He already witnessed the death of their family… he didn't need to watch her massacre.

"Enough of this." Shredder's enraged voice echoed through the warehouse as he ordered his soldiers. "Capture them!"

Shippo flipped over the group that ran at him, falling back to his mother's side. "Sheath the sword – we can't kill. It would cause trouble for all of us, and Sesshomaru-sama would be… compromised." She didn't get the chance to ask what he meant as he plowed through the so-called warriors to distract the two animals. "You have to take care of your brother!"

Kagome didn't need to be told twice, and she put away her blade, using the sheathed weapon as her means of defense. The unfortunate ones who got in her way may have concussions, but they wouldn't be dead. "Souta!"

"_Nee-chan!"_ She heard him call out to her while Donny and Leo did their best to keep him safe as they fought off the Foot clan that came at them. Seeing one of them about to grab her brother, Kagome dashed forward punched the ninja who tried to grab her baby brother. Her punch was so powerful that you could hear bone crack from the ninja wannabe's jaw.

Once that guy was out of the way, Kagome started helping the turtles protect her brother. From the other side, Kagome could see Shippó really giving it to Saki to the point where the metal mask on his face was getting really dented.

Even though her companions might not trust her anymore and she was fighting for her freedom and her brother's life, Kagome couldn't help but smile. He little Shippo had grown up well. She was a little jealous that she didn't' get to help him in that, but it was out of her hands. 'I'm proud of you, Shippo-chan…'

"We can't fight properly while we're protecting him!" The miko turned her attention back to the fight at hand, trying to listen to Donny as he shouted over the clamor around them. "We need to retreat for now!"

Kagome twirled her sheathed sword around, knocking several heads around her, before planting the pommel on the floor and propelling herself over the crowd. The black-clad drones moved their heads to follow her movement, and Kagome winked at Mikey.

The orange turtle blinked in confusion for a moment before he grinned. "Look out – turtle comin' through!" He rolled into a ball and spun through the group keeping them from the door, knocking them over like bowling pins.

"Alright! Way to go, Mikey!" Donny grinned, gently pulling Souta down the aisle. "Freedom!"

Noticing that his mother, uncle, and her new friends were making a retreat with Kagome picking Souta up in her arms, Shippó turned back to Shredder with a deadly grin, "Know this, underrated Shinobi master, once Souta is safe, you better believe that we'll come back and finish what we started. And next time… I won't stop your daughter from killing you, like she had promised." And with that said, the kitsune summoned his Fox Fire before disappearing without a trace.

Once the blue fire cleared Bebop snorted, "Hey, where'd he go?"

Seething with rage, Shredder ripped off his dented metal mask before throwing it to ground and cursed at the top of his lungs. In the midst of his rage, he ordered every able hand to find his daughter and that he wanted her alive.

/\/\/\

Now away from the warehouse and heading back home, the turtles were silent as they let Kagome, Souta, and Shippó follow them.

Kagome wrapped her arm around her little brother as they walked to the nearest sewer grate, trying to reassure both him and herself that they were together and safe. Behind them, Shippo glanced around at their surroundings, memorizing every sight and scent for future reference. Masked by a powerful illusion, his fox ears twitched as he overheard their companions' conversation.

"I'm tellin' ya, it's a bad idea!" Raph whispered fervently to his brothers. "We can't let them too close anymore! They're _Shredder's children_!"

"Who just lost their mother recently," Leo's calmer, more empathetic persona kicked in, and Shippo heard him set a hand on Raph's shoulder. "From what we can tell, it was Shredder who killed her. That doesn't sound like the best father-daughter relationship to me. They don't want anything to do with them."

"Yeah, and what kinda father treats his son like that?" Mikey placed his hands on the back of his head and looked up at the night sky. "He was really ready to kill him if we hadn't stepped in… Man, just when I thought I couldn't think any worse of Shredder."

"And you have to admit that Kagome looked pretty ready to kill him." Donny glanced back at the girl they befriended. "I don't think I've ever seen such a hate-filled stare."

"Anger and sorrow can do a lot of crazy things to a person. And when it concerns family who are now murdered, you can't help but want revenge." What Leo had said was true. The brothers felt that themselves when they had believed Shredder telling them that Splinter was dead. So in all honesty, they couldn't blame their new friend for wanting to kill Shredder. "Not to mention, an elder sibling will do anything to protect their younger siblings."

Once they had found a sewer grate, Leonardo opened it and allowed his brothers to get in. Raphael stayed behind for a moment after Donatello and Michelangelo had gone down.

The turtle in red looked at Kagome with almost untrusting eyes. Not that Kagome could blame him… she was the daughter of their enemy. To him, for the safety of his brothers and father/master, he was being careful and he didn't know that there would be a chance of her turning on them.

The miko lowered her eyes to avoid his, too guilty to face him. But then again, how was she to know that they knew her father and that he was their enemy too? She came to New York to save her brother and deal with her father… Kagome never cared about the enemies her father made. Her baby brother was her top priority, above all else.

Souta looked between Raph and his sister, apprehensive of what might happen. He could see that the turtle in red didn't seem to trust his sister… but didn't know why. Could it be because of their father?

Leonardo looked between them and sighed before smiling kindly at Souta and gesturing for him to go down after Mikey and Donny. Raph wasn't going to trust Kagome again until they talked it out, and the most they could do now is give them the space they needed to do just that.

After looking at his sister for a moment, Souta yelped slightly when he was picked up carefully. Shippo walked toward Leo, but his eyes watched Raph determinedly. The turtle in red caught under stood the message he was conveying, and he narrowed his own eyes in a return threat. He wouldn't hurt Kagome is she was truly against Shredder, but he didn't need to be threatened about it.

"Call me if you need anything, Kagome." Shippo finally looked to the sewer grate. "I'll be here before you can say 'fox.'"

Kagome nodded, still looking away from them all as the day's events caught up to her. A weight pressed down on her shoulders, and she wrapped her arms around herself as Leo followed everyone down into the sewers.

Raphael didn't say anything for a long time, merely staring at her intensely. Finally, after several minutes, Kagome gathered the courage and frustration to meet his gaze. "If you have something to say, say it."

His eyes narrowed even more, and he accepted the challenge. If Kagome wasn't so headstrong, she would have backed away. What kind of argument has she gotten herself into?

"Fine, I'll say it pure and simple. I don't trust you. And you know why? None of us know if you'll go stabbing us in the shell and going to Shredder because he's Daddy-dearest." The most Raphael expected was for Kagome to yell at him, trying to prove him wrong about her betraying them. But he never thought that the small girl before him would pick him up by the shell pushed him against the nearest wall.

When he was about yell at her with a glare in his eyes, he stopped at seeing the emotion in her eyes and the anger on her face before she hissed, "Don't you _dare_, for even a moment, think that I want anything to do with that monster…"

Raph stared into her eyes, watching the deep blue he was used to being filled with laughter swell with tears as she struggled with her emotions and to hold them back. "I hate him… I hate him. I hate him!" He impulsively reached out to catch her as she began to fall against him. "I hate him!" She lost the battle against crying and a sob shook through her body, and the turtle couldn't bring himself to accuse her of anything more. The pain in her eyes was too real.

Kagome trembled as she clung to Raphael, the one who distrusted and disliked her most. She didn't like admitting that she was so vulnerable at that moment, and she would have gladly traded him for Shippo, but he was the only one. "He left… vanished without a single trace, and left us to fend for ourselves… Souta wasn't even a year old… he wasn't even there when Souta was born!" She had thought that she was over the past, but looking into that man's eyes brought it all back. "Mama had to move us back in with her father just so we would have a roof over our heads, because he took everything…"

Her trembling grew, exhaustion coupled with fury as she glared down at her feet. "Then the day he has the gall to come back… He killed them both… I've already lost so much… Kami, what did I do to deserve this?" She pressed her head against his shell almost painfully. "What did I do and how do I fix it?"

Raphael couldn't say anything to apologize, nor did he know what to say… and after hearing what Shredder had put Kagome and her family through, he couldn't help feeling like crap for thinking that she'd go to Shredder because she wanted her father back in her life. Sure, he'd heard plenty of stories about how some fathers leave their families but none of them involved the father coming back to kill said family just to get his children.

Not able to let any words out, Raph wrapped his arms, in what he hoped were a comforting way around the girl's shaking form.

His brothers watched silently, feeling horrible for what their friend and her little brother went through because of their enemy.

Seeing his sister cry over what he knew was their father and for their deceased family, Souta himself tried to hold his tears back. He could only guess that his Nee-chan was blaming herself for what had happened, in not being able to protect their mother and grandfather.

Shippo's thoughts ran along the same lines as his uncle's, and he sighed, looking up at her through the sewer grate. She always placed too much responsibility on herself, and he knew the reason why. Inuyasha never did stop claiming that everything was her fault because she wasn't Kikyo. He still hadn't forgiven the hanyou for all the damage he had done to her self-esteem.

Michelangelo glanced away from the scene in front of them, feeling a sharp pain at her sorrow. How could that and more have happened to such a nice girl? She didn't judge him on first sight, didn't shriek in fear like April had done the first time, and she liked to play with them. With that in mind, he swore to do everything he could not to let anything happen to her again.

After several minutes later, Kagome slumped even more, exhausted from the fight and her tears. No words were exchanged as the turtle in red picked her up carefully and slid through the sewer grate that the others held up for him.

Shippo sighed heavily, hating the whole situation, but when he drew breath back in, he tensed. A low growl began to creep from his throat, causing the others to look at him questioningly. "Who the hell are you?"

A confused gaze answered him. "Shouldn't I be asking you that, pretty boy, and what are you doing with my friends?"

* * *

Another chapter finished and posted! Who's the mystery person who's appeared before the turtles? How will Splinter react to the news about Kagome and Souta being Shredder's kids?

Hope you guys enjoyed that. S.T. Nickolian once again helped me get the chapter done. Heck, if this keeps up, I might as well name her my co-author for this fic.

Please leave some nice reviews. Any suggestions and ideas for the fic are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles nor do I own Inuyasha. I also don't own any songs that may be added into the fic.

AN: SWEET MAMA!! I can't believe how many people love this! And S.T. Nickolian and I are really getting into this!

Okies, guys remembered from the live movies as well about Oroku Saki (Shredder) and Splinter were originally from Japan, so I thought about Shredder's life after killing Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen.

References from the comics and first 3 live movies will be used about Shredder's past and Splinter's origins while characters from the cartoon series will be used.

And also, S.T. Nickolian helped me with writing this fic.

Hope you guys enjoy this.

_**Chapter Three**_

Everyone in the tunnel was silent as Shippó stared at Casey with a guarded look. Souta was looking between them with confusion clearly on his face.

Casey was on his way to see the turtles when his girlfriend, April had kicked him out of the apartment after they had a fight. He was hoping that the guys would put up with him for the night until he'd be able to talk with April once she had calmed down a little. On the way to the guys' place through the sewage tunnels; he didn't expect to run into them while they were with a pretty boy Redhead, a kid, and a girl in Raph's arms.

Mikey then stepped, "Whoa, buddy, its just Casey. He's a friend of ours."

Shippo snorted lightly as he looked over the man. A hockey mask was pulled to the side of his head, and his raggedly clothes seemed to fit his rugged appearance. "If you say so." The kitsune turned his back to the human to kneel down a bit to check Souta over another time, if only for an excuse to dismiss the new guy.

Casey scowled at the pretty boy, hating how he condescending he was sounding. Just because he wasn't the best lookin' guy around didn't mean the pretty boy could disrespect and disregard him so easily. "You guys trust him?"

Kagome blinked from her place in Raphael's arms, wearily watching the interaction. "Some would debate whether they do or not…"

Raph turned his head to the side, covering his guilty face with a scowl. Mikey darted forward to reassure her that they did, in fact, trust her.

Donny saw Casey's curious frown before softly telling him, "It's a complicated story, Casey. One that will be best explained once we get back to Master Splinter." Everyone who heard Kagome yell at Raph pretty much know the basic story but they still need to inform splinter about what's happened. Not to mention, they need to know what their next move should be and the story is still a sensitive subject.

After a while, Casey glanced at the pretty boy, to the boy next to him, and to the girl in Raph's arms before nodding in understanding. Something obviously happened when the guys were out… but he could wait till they get to their place to talk things over with Splinter.

"So… who are the pretty boy and the other two with you?" He asked, curiosity getting the best of him when he heard the girl speak about the turtles not trusting them from what Mikey tried assuring her about them trusting her.

Leonardo pointed to the girl in Raph's arms. "She's Kagome, Mikey brought her home a couple of days ago, and we became friends. The kid's her little brother, Souta; he's the one Shredder was holding hostage. And he said his name is Shippo and that he's a friend of theirs." His finger moved to point at each one as he named them.

Casey frowned slightly before shrugging. "You guys bring home too many strays – soon your lair won't have enough room for them all!" They started walking down the tunnels toward that very same lair, and Casey continued to glance at the newcomers, wary of any suspicious movements. Kagome finally conceded to believe Mikey, reaching up wearily to pat his head. The orange turtle grinned happily and began chatting loudly about just about anything and everything.

"You know, we're not going to do anything, and if you want to spy on someone, you should do it a little less conspicuously." Casey glared at the smirking pretty boy. Shippo kept his eyes forward and his arm around Souta's shoulder. "And if we really wanted to do something rash, which we don't, you wouldn't be able to stop us."

"Shippó, behave. There's been enough fighting tonight." Kagome said in a scolding manner that had the kitsune wince before deciding to keep his mouth shut. And she was right… there had been enough fighting and there was no need to upset her and Souta more than they already were… especially when Kagome just lost it in front of Raph.

When they were getting close to the lair, Kagome softly asked Raph to let her down so that she could walk along side her brother. The turtle in red did as she asked, if a little worried about her collapsing from emotion exhaustion. But she managed to get to her little brother's side, allowing the boy to wrap an arm around her waist.

Splinter looked up as the door opened, and he smiled kindly as everyone filed in. "Ah, I see Casey and a new friend are with us now, as well." Standing from his meditative pose, he approached them. "Well then, what occurred at the warehouses?"

Kagome stood behind Souta, her hands on his shoulders, reassuring him that they were still safe, even with the man-rat. "As well as can be expected with what that monster was plotting." Everyone watched Kagome carefully, almost expecting another outburst, but they were surprised when Shippo set his hand on her head, rubbing her hair slightly.

Kagome's face because irritated as she turned to the kitsune. "What… do you think you're doing?"

Shippo blinked innocently and rubbed her head again. "_Nani_? It's what you use to do to me back when I was upset."

Souta tilted his head back to watch as Kagome began trembling again. The turtles panicked, thinking that she would break down, but she whirled around to bonk him on the head. "You were a kid, _baka_! It doesn't work so well on me!"

"Oh? Then what does work? A shoulder rub?" A grinning Shippó then went to rubbing her shoulders with his hands. "A back rub?" Then he went to massaging her back. "Leg rub?" As he kneeled to rub her calves, the guys started looking at them weird while Souta tried to hold back his laughs.

"Or…!" Shippó popped up like a light bulb lit up over his head before he picked Kagome up in his arms. Once he had set her on her chair, the kitsune kneeled before and picked up one of her feet, "A **Foot** rub! Every lady loves a nice foot rub." he paused in his rubbing and looked at Kagome 'seriously', "And believe me when I confess… that I have a hand and foot fetish."

Kagome burst out laughing, not able to believe that she heard her kit tell her that libido line.

The mother and son were oblivious to their shocked audience as she chased him around the chamber. Raph frowned in thought as he watched them. With almost no effort at all, the redhead had brought back her fire and energy. 'How did he manage to do that right after she was so down?'

Casey whistled softly in amazement at her flexibility – she created quite the star with her foot pressed against Shippo's head.

Shippó fell on his back laughing after his mother successfully pushing him away from her. After he calmed down, he smiled softly as he sat up, finally seeing his mother laughing and smiling. Lifting a finger, he said, "There's that smile." When she looked toward him, he continued, "That one smile I always love to see on that beautiful face."

Kagome looked at Shippo for a moment before realizing everything he just did was to make her laugh. She smiled at Shippo in thanks and got up from the chair she sat in and then bent over to wrap her arms around Shippó's neck, "Thank you…"

Everyone in the room watched the two while Souta smiled before saying to himself, not knowing that Splinter understood Japanese, _"all that craziness… so that Nee-chan could smile again." _

Splinter peered over at the boy, leaning down to look more closely at him. _"Kagome-san is your sister?"_

Souta jumped, stumbling back to Donatello for comfort. The purple turtle smiled down at him comfortingly. "Souta, Splinter. Splinter, this is Kagome's younger brother, Souta."

Splinter tried to appear comforting and harmless, but he understood that he was, in fact, a rat, and that rats weren't the most welcome of creature. _"Hajishimashita, Souta-kun, I'm the one who trained the four turtles behind you."_

Souta turned to Kagome for confirmation as she straightened from her bent position, dragging Shippo behind her as she walked back to them. The miko nodded, letting him know that Splinter was a friend, and he shyly muttered a greeting.

Splinter straightened before turning to all the others. "Though you say it went as well as expected, why did I sense a large amount of tension from all of you before… Shippo-san, was it?" The redhead nodded with a grin. "Created such an entertaining diversion?"

Leonardo looked at each of his brothers and their guests carefully before finally turning to their master. "It seems that, as you can guess, Kagome is the one that Shredder was after, and that's because…" He sighed deeply. "The two of them are…"

Raph grunted impatiently, though quietly so he wouldn't set Kagome off again. "They're Shredder's children."

Splinter's eyes widened in absolute shock, and he ignored Casey's outraged cry while Mikey tried to quiet him down. Looking over at his female guest's shamed face, the rat didn't need to ask to know that it was the truth. "This is most interesting… May I ask who your mother was, Kagome-san?"

Kagome closed her eyes, taking silent comfort in Shippo's presence at her back, his hand in hers. "Higurashi Kun-loon." Her eyes opened when she heard Splinter make a choking sound. "Are you alright?"

Splinter shakily reached for the couch to steady himself, and Leonardo rushed to his side while everyone else cried out in worry. "Impossible…" Placing one paw over his eyes, he tried to calm down. "Killing her was not enough? He had to go after her best friend?"

"What do you mean sensei?" Donny asked, helping Splinter onto the couch. The four turtles didn't know why Splinter seemed so upset at hearing the name of Kagome and Souta's mother.

The lot of them knew about Splinter's past with Oroku Saki killing Splinter's lover from when he was still human and known as Hamato Yoshi… but with this, they had a feeling a lot more about his past was going to be revealed.

After Splinter calmed a little, he looked to Kagome and found the uncanny resemblance between her and his beloved Tang Shen's friend, Kun-loon. He should've seen the resemblance and pieced together on why Kagome's last name seemed so familiar. With a pained sigh, he spoke to reply to Donatello, "I knew Kagome-san and Souta-kun's mother… she was a very close friend of my beloved Tang Shen, when I was still human."

While the turtles gained a look of understanding, Kagome became slightly confused. The human-turned-rat then answered, "Yes, Kagome-san, I wasn't always a rat… fifteen years ago, I was Hamato Yoshi; Japan's finest shadow warrior and a master of Ninjutsu. But I was also rivals with your father Oroku Saki. We had fought over everything, including for the love of a woman- Tang Shen."

At Kagome's nod in showing that she was listening, Splinter continued, "but because of Shen's love for me, she begged for me not to fight but for us to flee to America to start a new life. One day, when I had come home from work, I had found Shen dead, lying on the floor. Then Oroku Saki had shown himself with a Katana and attacked me. Being unarmed, I barely escaped with my life and only an injury to my right leg. I had soon gone into hiding in the sewers where I found my sons."

Kagome's brow furrowed, "How is my mother involved in this? Aside from being Shen-san's closest friend…"

"Your mother, Kun-loon… as I had said, was Shen's best friend… they were so close that they could be mistaken for sisters. When we young, despite my warnings of him being dangerous, Kun-loon was in love with Oroku Saki because of his troublesome nature, before his hunger for power and control consumed him. When she had heard Shen tell her that Saki challenged me for her love and didn't know what to do, Kun-loon was the one who suggested the Shen and I should flee to America and go into hiding so that we can stay alive. Despite Shen's promises to always write her, Kun-loon believed it would be best for her not to know where we would settle; as a precaution if Saki went to her demanding where we were."

The miko soon started to understand her parents' past… but she wondered how her mother could still love Saki after knowing that he was out for blood…

After a while of silence, Splinter spoke, "I can only guess, that after killing Shen… he had went back to Japan, thinking I would die from blood loss by the wound he had given me. And when the time came when he felt that he needed an heir to lead the Foot Clan, he acted like he cared for your mother…"

"And I was soon born." Kagome said softly. Her eyes were lowered, before she sighed, filling in the blanks for everyone, "For about five years, Saki stayed with my mother… watching over my upbringing, you could say. Then sometime after my mother told him that she was pregnant with Souta, he just left without a word. I never saw him leave… only my mother crying while all of his belongings were gone. I had asked my mother where he went but she gave me the lie of him being gone and he wasn't coming back; telling me that he was killed in an accident. Over the years, after moving in with my grandfather and as Souta was growing up, she always told us that he was a good man…"

Kagome heard Raphael snort at this but Kagome ignored him when hearing one of his brothers hit his shoulder before continuing, "Then… after eleven years, he came back only to kill my mother and grandfather… and took Souta hostage in order to get to me…"

Casey looked at everyone in the room, pretty much following in hearing so much of Splinter's past as well as Shredder's through the girl, Kagome.

'And just when I thought this Shredder guy wasn't any lower than he was…' He thought, combing his fingers through his hair after taking his hockey mask off completely.

Shippo pressed his head against Kagome's, comforting her. "You've been through hell and back on your own, Kaa-chan… You shouldn't have to put up with this hell too…" His near silent whisper was lost on all the others around them, but the miko appreciated his presence nonetheless. "After the shit we all had to go through with Naraku… you don't think he's a reincarnation, do you?"

"Ew, Shippo!" Kagome jerked away to glare at him harshly. "Not cool!" She shuddered as Shippo laughed raucously. "Ew… do not want to think that…" She ignored how all the others were staring at her strangely. "Besides, that's impossible, remember?"

The kitsune was bent over laughing, his arms wrapped around his stomach. "I'm sorry, Kags… I couldn't resist…" he managed to get out through the peals of laughter. "And yes, I know."

Kagome continued to glare at him before catching Souta's questioning gaze, and she shook her head. _"Just something about the past. I'll tell you later, Squirt."_

Mikey pouted, grabbing Kagome's arm. "No fair, I want in on the joke, too!" The piercing look he sent Shippo was very clear: 'My Kagome.' She was his friend first, no matter how long this guy may have known her – he was the one to take care of her when she arrived in New York.

Shippo straightened and smirked at Michelangelo, an air of superiority enshrouding him. "So sorry. It isn't something you would understand since you weren't there."

Kagome glanced between the two. Mikey was bristling in indignation, now clinging to her shoulders and glaring at the smug kitsune. "Alright, Shippo, too much like someone else we know, and Mikey, I hate to say it, but you would have had to be there with us to understand what he said, and it was not a joke." She joined the turtle in glaring at Shippo, but he only shrugged.

"Spend as much time with him as I did, you pick up a few things."

Raising a brow, Kagome asked, "You mean the big dog that's like Satan's incarnate but is also **_Amatsu Mikaboshi_** on earth. How is that bastard anyway?"

(_**Amatsu Mikaboshi**_ is the name of the Japanese god of Evil and Darkness)

The turtles became confused as to who they were talking about now while Shippo laughed, "You know that if Sesshoumaru were here, he'd take that 'bastard' name as a compliment."

"But only because he **knows** that he's a bastard – a very sadistic and evil bastard who finds amusement in the suffering of his students when he takes them in to teach his style of fighting to." Kagome countered, only bringing more laughter to her Kitsune son even though she didn't think it was funny.

"I know what you mean. He really can be sadistic at times. As for how he is… he's doing pretty well for an uptight old geezer who's been alive long enough to see the turn of the century." Shippo grinned, knowing that Sesshoumaru would have his head for calling him old.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Shippo, at this point, we've all seen the turn of the century, and he can't be that old." She trusted all of the people around them – well, maybe not the human, but the turtles trusted him, so she'd give him some leeway – and they most certainly weren't human and probably understood the prejudice against everything that wasn't human, but… 'Okay, no more rambling, I don't trust them with the knowledge of demons yet and want to protect Sesshomaru-sama… even if he is a sadistic bastard.'

"Who are the two of ya talkin' about now?" Raph stared intently at one and then the other. He didn't like feeling out of the loop – not after he was the one to carry the broken Kagome in his arms for almost ten minutes.

Kagome blinked before looking at him. "You didn't think either of us became as strong as we are now just by sitting around did you? We were taught by the same person, and we were both put through worse than hell."

Shippo grinned. "Yep. All I can say to that is 'slave-driver.'" Souta looked up curiously, and Shippo shook his head. _"Just talking about Sesshomaru-sama, Kid. Don't worry, you'll meet him sometime soon." _

The younger Higurashi sibling blinked before grinning, looking forward to meeting the demon who taught his sister such kick ass fighting.

Yeah… after eavesdropping on Kagome and their mother's conversation on what happened between Inuyasha and Souta's Nee-chan, Souta lost all respect for his hero, even though he always tried his best to be nice whenever the hanyou was over at their house.

But after hearing about the training that Kagome went through under Sesshoumaru's teachings, Souta gained a new hero. And to hear that he might be able to meet the Daiyoukai soon, Souta was very excited.

At hearing about Kagome's 'master', Leo was about to ask about him but was cut off when Splinter spoke, "We will continue this tomorrow. It is late and young Souta-kun looks like he needs his sleep." Everyone turned to see Souta yawn and look like he was about to fall asleep on his feet and agreed that it was getting late.

Splinter then turned to Casey and asked, "Will you be staying with us for the night, Casey?"

"Yeah, I was hoping you guys could put up with me for a couple of nights… or at least until I try talking to April…"

"Ahh… you got kicked out of the apartment again." Donny said while trying to keep from smiling like an idiot.

Casey mock-glared at the turtle. "Yeah, I did. So what?" He walked over to his usual spot on the couch. "Anyway, I'm beat, so don't bother me until morning."

Shippo looked at the human disbelievingly. "Is he _always_ like this?" Donatello gave him a questioning gaze, so he elaborated. "Is he always this crass and rude?" he studiously ignored the glare aimed at him from the couch.

Leonardo shook his head with a smile. "I'm afraid so. However, he wouldn't be Casey if he wasn't." He looked over at Souta again before turning to Kagome. "There's a bed over here that he can use if you want to put him to bed right away."

The miko looked over her baby brother and smiled indulgently. _"Come on, Squirt. We'll sort everything out in the morning."_ Following Donny's finger, she led Souta to the bed the turtle was pointing at, Shippo following loyally behind her.

Mikey watched the redhead angrily, but Raph hit him upside the head. "Let it be for now and get some rest, Mikey. We don't need you bein' grumpy in the morning when we try to settle everything out." The orange turtle grumbled before stomping over to his room, and Raph shook his head. "You guys should get to bed too, Donny, Leo. And Splinter, you need to rest."

The rat nodded and carefully stood up from the couch. Donny walked beside him, making sure he got to bed easily. Leonardo, in turn, looked at Raph and sighed. "I suppose even if I told you that you need the rest too, you wouldn't sleep, would you?"

The look on Raph's face was enough of an answer, and Leo shook his head in exasperation. "You're not invincible, Raph. Get some rest."

Shippo watched the proceedings from beside Kagome as she tucked Souta in. _"Ne, Okaa-chan…"_ The miko looked up at him questioningly, and he smiled a little apologetically. _"I'm going to go report to Sesshomaru-sama. He came with me to look for you, and I've been working for him since you left er… back then."_ He watched Raph seat himself beside the door and scowled a little bit. _"He'll want to see you."_

"_I'm not leaving Souta here, Shippo-chan."_ Kagome looked up at him with a stern expression. _"I left him alone for three hours, and he was taken. I'm not doing it again."_

The kitsune sighed heavily, reaching back to pull his hair out of the ponytail he'd put it in before the fight at the warehouses started. Kagome blinked in surprise when the waterfall of red hair reached his waist. Must have gotten the habit when he was with Sesshomaru… _"Do you really think it's wise for me to bring him here? He isn't going to wait?"_

Kagome bit her lip slightly and sat on the bed beside her already-asleep brother. _"…I don't know. It might be best just to get everything out in the open now, but…"_

"_It's okay. I'll think he should understand why you can't come to him. I think it's about time that he started coming to people rather than having people come to him. We don't have to tell them everything about us… I mean, everyone has their own secrets. Why can't we have our own?" _Shippo spoke before scratching his scalp and walking up to Kagome and setting a kiss on top of her head, _"I'll do what I can to bring him. There's a chance he'll also want to meet your new friends since they've helped you out in protecting Souta and they gave you a place to stay."_

"_Arigato…" _Kagome smiled before standing and walking Shippo out. She knew that Raphael was following them but didn't mind. He was really just looking out for his home and family.

Once Shippo was out the door, Raph spoke, "So what going on that you two had to speak in Japanese?"

"Shippo's going to try bringing our teacher here since I refuse to go to him and leave my brother's side…" Kagome turned back to smile wearily at the red turtle. "You don't have to worry, both Shippo and Sesshomaru will be able to sense if anyone follows them and will whoop their asses. None of Shredder's men will make it here."

Raph grunted before setting a heavy hand on her shoulder. "Come on, you've been through enough today. Time to sleep." Almost dragging her back into the den, Raphael brought her to another bed – one she was sure had been slept in the night before. "I ain't sleepin' tonight, so you can use this until we find another place."

Kagome protested, but Raph was already making his way back to the door to settle him. "_Mou…_" Without any other choice, Kagome took Shura-no-Hana from her back and lied down comfortably on the bed. "I'll find a way to pay you back, Raph."

His noncommittal grunt was the last thing she heard before she fell into the blissfulness of sleep.

/\/\/\

_Kagome stood in absolute fear, unable to move as she watched the two terrors of her life hold her two most precious people in death's embrace. _

"_Foolish miko, did you honestly think that I would let you simply get away?" Naraku's taunting voice surrounded her as he held a quivering Shippo, reduced to a child once again, in his disgusting tentacles. "How naïve."_

"_All you have to do is join me." Her eyes darted over to her father, holding Souta at blade-point just like before. "My daughter, you certainly don't want your beloved brother to end up like them, do you?"_

_Whirling around, Kagome felt tears surge into her eyes. Her mother, grandfather, Miroku, and Sango all laid on the ground, blood scattered around them and eyes lifeless. Behind them, Kikyo held Inuyasha firmly in her arms as the hole to Hell opened up beneath them. "You should choose quickly, Reincarnation, or you'll lose even more people close to you." _

_Kikyo's eyes met hers for a brief moment, and Kagome screamed._

/\/\/\

"Kagome." A hand shaking her shoulder jolted her awake, and she instantly reached for her sword's handle. "It's okay, it was just a nightmare." She saw a purple band around the green wrist attached to the hand that woke her, and the miko sighed, falling back onto the bed. Donatello leaned over her with worried eyes. "You're okay now. It's safe here."

Letting go of her sword, Kagome brought her hand to her face trying to get the vision of her father, Naraku, and everyone she knew out of her head. Remembering what her father was about to do to Souta was just a repeat of what Naraku almost do to Shippó five hundred years ago.

'Why does history seem to always repeat itself…? And right when I try to get back into living my life again…?'

* * *

Okay this one's a bit shorter than the past two chapters but this seemed like a good place to stop the chapter.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles nor do I own Inuyasha. I also don't own any songs that may be added into the fic.

AN: Sorry that it's been a while since I had updated this. A lot of things came up with our internet being shut down after not paying the bill and S.T. Nickolian going to college and I probably won't get the chance to IM her until the holidays, even though I was able to talk to her for a short while on Labor Day Weekend.

So this fic will be postponed until she comes back and we'll start Chapter 5. But for now, I hope this chapter keeps you occupied.

Also, this chapter is not only dedicated to S.T. Nickolian but also to the men and women of the U.S. military and in memoriam to the tragedy of 9/11.

_**Chapter Four **_

"That was some nightmare." Kagome looked at the turtle sitting on the edge of her – no, that wasn't right… She wasn't at the shrine right now – she was in the sewers with the turtles. So this was – Raphael's bed through her fingers. Donatello looked back worriedly. "You were thrashing about pretty good there."

The miko groaned, closing her fingers as if that would close her off from the world. "I didn't wake anyone else up, did I?" If she did, she would never live it down from the other turtles or the human.

Donny laughed quietly. "Nah, I'm just a light-sleeper, and Case could sleep through an earthquake – the only place he can't sleep is his truck. Besides, I wouldn't have even woken up if our ever-watchful guard dog didn't fall asleep." Kagome followed his finger to regard Raph sleeping soundly in the doorway. "I'm surprised he let you in his bed, though."

The miko sputtered, jolting into a sitting position and staring at the purple turtle incredulously. "Th-That is… It wasn't… He – I…" Donny's laughter only made her glare at him. "You're mean."

After calming down from his laughing, Donny stood up to leave the room, Kagome made a move to get up. The turtle in purple turned toward and asked, "Aren't you going to get some more sleep? It's only about five in the morning…"

"It's okay… I usually wake up around that time. And I want to put on something more comfortable than this suit before I get some morning training in." Kagome replied with an upturn of her lips before thinking, 'Besides… I can't really go back to sleep after a nightmare like that…'

"Did you pack anything else other than that trench, the outfit you have on, and your sword?"

"Yeah… I also packed pair of jeans and a shirt, as well as my haori and hakama." Kagome walked over to the pack she brought with her and brought out the silk garments, Donny following her to look at the unfamiliar clothing.

"The what and the what?"

Kagome smiled in amusement at how utterly lost the technical genius was when it came to her culture. "Let me change; it'll be easier to explain when I'm wearing the clothes." She could have sworn she saw the faintest of blushes on his green skin, and the miko giggled slightly.

"Right," he coughed, turning the other way to give her some privacy and to be able to warn her if either of the other occupants of the room woke up. "So what was in that nightmare that had you so scared? It's best to talk about it – Mikey always tells everybody everything and sleeps just fine, but when Raph tries to keep it inside, he gets fitful sleep for weeks."

Kagome sighed as the comfortable tunic slid over her shoulders. "Nothing, Donny… just bad memories." He didn't push the subject anymore, and for that she was grateful. That was what she wanted to avoid – the less her new friends knew about her past, the less chance there was that, should the skeletons in her closet come to life to haunt her again, they would get involved.

"Alright, my shirt is a haori, and my pants are my hakama." Donny turned around and began fingering the material to see what it was and how it was made, making Kagome smile indulgently at her friend. Once his curiosity was satisfied, the purple turtle bid her good night again and slipped back into his own room.

Kagome watched him until he was swallowed by the shadows of the other room, and her smile faded. Her eyes dulled as the nightmare flashed through her mind again. If she had seen the four of them, the strange but funny turtle-friends she had made in the past couple days, in her nightmare before Donatello woke her, she would have no doubt latched onto him, reassuring herself that he was still there. 'It's just as well that I didn't…'

The miko shook her head at her own thoughts before slinking into the training room and quietly shutting the door behind her. She needed something to occupy her thoughts and take out her aggravation.

With her sword in hand, Kagome flicked the light on before moving to the center of the room and getting into the stance she used to start her warm-up Katas. Unsheathing her sword and letting the scabbard hang loosely from her left hand, she set one foot slightly behind the other for balance as she brought her sword-arm across her chest and over her shoulder. The sheath drooped close to her back, the tip almost scraping the backside of her ankle. The blade of her sword still sheathed but not completely so that it can slide out of its confinement easier.

The deep breathing of Kagome was all that could be heard as the miko tried to calm her nerves a bit. Her once closed eyes soon snapped open as she drew her blade, the starlight glint of the tampered demon bone shined from the light in the room as she made swipes at her invisible foe.

Kagome didn't know how long she kept at this warm-up, but she so caught up in her Katas that she didn't hear someone come in.

As six-thirty came around, Splinter was on his way to the training room to start his own morning exercises before breakfast when he heard the 'whoosh' sounds of a sword being swiped through air. He was sure that it wasn't Leonardo because all of his sons were still asleep as this time. Opening the door, he was in awe at the display of swordsmanship that was before him.

Kagome twirled her sword over her head and brought it down in a powerful thrust. Her body slid from one move to the next like water, the beautiful silk cloth of her Hakama and Haori adorning her body only adding to the effect as it swept around her. Splinter watched everything about her carefully, searching for any imperfection she might have. Finding none seemed to only solidify the fact that she was otherworldly. 'A tenshi or even a youkai…'

The dark blue silk of both pieces of the attire wrapped loosely yet perfectly around her body was adorned only by a splash of silver star-like shapes on her right shoulder and left leg, trailing up to her hip. The entirety of her back was claimed by a majestic canine – what exactly, he couldn't tell – against a crescent moon.

The ethereal air given by her attire was contrasted by the deadly nature of her blade as she brought it up to the level of her eyes. Her sorrowful eyes…

Splinter quietly retreated from the room, feeling as if he was intruding on more than just a training session. 'There is more to her life than just what has been said… What happened in all the years Saki abandoned them? What made her study fighting to such perfection?'

"_You didn't think either of us became as strong as we are now just by sitting around did you? We were taught by the same person, and we were both put through worse than hell."_ Splinter remembered Kagome and Shippó-san mentioning something about their master and wondered what kind of training the person had but the girl through…

"Splinter-sensei… I know you're just outside. You can come in since I'm already finished." Kagome's voice broke through his thoughts, surprising the Shinobi master.

Opening the door again, he gave an apologetic smile, "Forgive for eavesdropping on your training session. I felt that you needed some time alone before facing anyone."

"It's okay. Like I had said, I'm already finished." Kagome replied, her sword still in her right hand while her sheath in her left.

Looking at the blade curiously, Splinter asked if he could take a look at her weapon, since he never had the opportunity to do so whenever she was training with Raphael.

Kagome gave him permission, setting her sheath on the floor before holding her blade in her hands gently like a priceless heirloom. Splinter accepted it just as gently before taking in every detail.

The katana was five feet long including the hilt, the blade being four feet long and the hilt being one foot long; its length was equivalent to Kagome's height, if only an inch off. The Fuchi (collar) was shaped like a flower, simple in design but still elegant. The Same (Rayskin) on the Tsuka (handle) was a pale blue almost white while the Ito (braid) was made of strong white silk (demon silk). The Kashira (butt cap) was made of ivory. The Sageo (cord) was made of the same silk used on the Tsuka. Just below the Habaki (blade collar) was the Kanji for the sword's name, Shura no Hana (Flower of Carnage) with a picture of a Tsutsuji (Azalia) in full bloom etched into the blade.

Splinter had never seen such beautiful craftsmanship in a weapon before. Even in his prime, blades were never made this beautifully.

'And its weight is much lighter than a regular sword of this length…' Splinter delicately traced a finger along the engravings. "This is an incredible sword, Kagome-san. May I ask where you acquired it? The smith must have been a master of masters."

Kagome giggled slightly at the thought of the smith wearing master's robes. Splinter looked up at her curiously, but she waved it off. "Sorry about that… Yes, he was indeed a master of sorts, though he would never allow anyone to call him as such. He was a very private person; in fact, Sesshomaru-sama had to threaten him to get him to make this for me…" Her eyes misted over with memories of a happier time, and the rat felt that same feeling of intrusion again. "Totosai-san was definitely a character…"

Kagome shook her head of those thoughts and smiled at him. "Did you come in here to train, Sensei? I can leave if you would like—"

Splinter interrupted her gently by giving her sword back with a smile. "There is no need for that, Kagome-san. You may remain to meditate or observe if you wish."

Kagome scratched the back of her head as she reverently took back her blade. "With all that happened, I think I do need to meditate…" She didn't need to add that she needed to try to settle her mind so she wouldn't have more nightmares – it was a little embarrassing that she needed one of the boys to wake her up.

Splinter nodded and moved further into the room to begin his own exercises, and Kagome settled herself against the wall, Shura-no-Hana protectively in her lap after she had put it back in its sheath. What one couldn't know about the blade just by looking at it was that it wasn't made from steel, but rather bone, demon bone, to be exact.

Kagome smiled ever-so-slightly at the memory of when Sesshomaru presented it to her. He had threatened Totosai into making it from his own fang and her blood – how he got her blood without her noticing, she would never know. She had wondered what made Sesshomaru so grumpy the two weeks or so before she finished her training, and thought that her impending conclusion of being his student upset him. 'Imagine my surprise when he shows up on the last day with this for me…'

With his fang, it protected against all demons but himself, and with her blood, it channeled her miko powers, something she knew she would need in the coming months as she fought her father…

From outside the training room, the turtles started to get up one by one with Souta getting up last before Casey. Mikey, once fully awake, headed to the kitchen to reheat some pizza for breakfast as his brothers went for the cereal or coffee. Souta followed behind, looking around with almost heavy eyes, looking for Kagome.

'Probably doing some morning training…' he thought before stumbling to where the turtles we getting their morning meals.

With a yawn, Casey sat up before stretching. Scratching his now messy bed hair, Casey looked around groggily before asking, "Where's that chick in the catsuit from last night?"

Donny scratched his head. "Must still be in the training room. I think she went in there about five this morning. Speaking of which…" The purple turtle sent Raph a smirk. "Guess who fell asleep on guard duty?"

Leonardo interrupted before a fight could break out. "That's enough, Donny. Raph needed the rest just as much as the rest of us." He pulled a chair up to the table for Souta and put a bowl of cereal with milk alongside a platter of fruit. "Now where did Mikey—"

"Breakfast is served!" Michelangelo walked back into the den with a huge grin on his face and box of steaming pizza. "Dig in everybody 'cause this is hot!"

Leo frowned, swiping the pizza before Mikey could get it to his mouth. "Really, Michelangelo, can't you eat something more nutritional? If you continue to eat pizza all the time, you'll get sick!"

Souta munched on his breakfast, looking up at the argument that now took place over his head. "You've got to be kidding me, Leo! You eat pizza just as much as I do, and it's just so good!" He understood the word 'pizza', but everything else they were saying was gibberish, and he only knew pizza because it was what Mikey promised him the night before. "So come on, gimme gimme!"

Leo jerked his arms away, keeping the offending pizza out of his brother reach, as he glared lightly. "Be reasonable, Mikey! We can't eat pizza all the time, and neither can Souta! He's a growing boy, and Kagome would be furious if we fed him this day-in and day-out!"

Mikey paused for a moment, thinking over what Leo said. The blue turtle sighed in relief that his playful brother was finally listening to him, and set the pizza out of easy reach. Behind him, Donny and Raph had started arguing again, and Casey was lounging, watching everything as if it was a soup opera. "Fruit fight!"

Leo didn't have time to even blink, a pear from the fruit bowl hit him in the face, splattering all over him. Donny received the same treatment, only with a banana, and Raph managed to catch the apple aimed at him, though his glare meant certain death.

Casey rolled with laughter as, within minutes, his friends were reduced to a mass of fruit-slinging heathens. Souta safely moved from the table to the bed his sister slept on the night before, his cereal unscathed in his hands.

None of the brother's expected the next move when Mikey aimed an orange at Leo but rather than the citrus fruit hitting its target, Leonardo dodged it only to let it continue its path. When Mikey thought that the piece of fruit was about to hit the door, said door opened to reveal Kagome.

The miko's eyes widened as she saw the incoming fruit, and with a swift 'shing' of her sword from its scabbard, two orange halves rolled into the room behind her. Dark blue eyes glared at the gawking turtles as she wiped the juice from her cheek. "What… was that?"

Michelangelo laughed nervously, bringing his arms in front of him in an attempt to look harmless – she _did_ have her sword out after all… "Uh… fruit fight?" This was a dangerous Kagome he was dealing with.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, watching all of them carefully. From the couch, Casey scanned her new outfit, mourning the loss of the cat suit, but he also sat tensely, simply waiting for the girl to make a wrong move.

"A fruit fight, ne?" Kagome glanced at the 'wreckage' marring the den and turned to pick up one orange half with the tip of her blade. "If that's what you had planned…" A smirk crossed her face as she whirled Shura-no-Hana in a full circle over her arm. "You should have told me – I would have participated in the whole thing." The momentum of the blade flung the fruit off the point, sending it flying straight toward the one who initially threw it in the first place.

"Whoa!" Mikey barely ducked beneath the attack, and he grinned. "Right on!" Souta laughed as his sister joined in the food fight, keeping her sword as out of the fight as possible.

But she did do everything she could to keep from getting hit, dodging every piece of fruit that came at her. Soon the boys stopped throwing fruit at each other and soon started to gang up on Kagome to try getting a hit at her. Kagome was enjoying herself, mocking the boys with _"Mada, Mada dane"_ or "You guys are so slow! You can't get me" before she decided to come at Mikey, sliding between his legs before tackling him from behind, catching him by surprise.

"Whoa!" The two both rolled across the floor, and Mikey panicked, thinking that he was going to squish his friend with his shell. The turning abruptly stopped, however, when Kagome set her foot down, and she sat on the back of his shell. The orange turtle was still dizzy, only breaking out of it when he felt his leg being pulled firmly up. "Ah!"

The others stared in shock as they watched the slip of a girl pin the ninja turtle. Kagome pulled a little harder on his leg – just enough to hurt slightly, but not to do any damage. "How do you like that?"

"Ow!" Mikey pounded the floor with one fist, putting his head on the other arm. "I give! Uncle! Uncle!"

Kagome laughed happily, though neither of them noticed Splinter walking out from the training room, nibbling on the other half of the orange that rolled in. He stopped to stare at his son being pinned down by their guest. "It would seem, Michelangelo that I need to step up your training, if you were defeated so easily."

Both Miko and Turtle in orange paused to stare at Splinter before Mikey stuttered, "N-no, sensei! We were just playing around!"

Splinter raised a brow at this before replying, "Is that so? Then perhaps all of you can prove that you can defeat Kagome-san in a fight, each of you one-on-one."

Souta didn't know what was going on or what was being said but seeing his sister having the upper hand in a roughhousing match was pretty funny while Casey found it pretty amusing as well.

The brothers were about to make their protests, they heard Shippo's voice, "_Sorry for the intrusion!_ I brought along a friend!"

"If you can be so bold as to call me that, Shippo." The deeper voice made everyone turn to the doorway, where the redhead stepped to the side with a slight bow as another male strode in confidently. Platinum blonde hair fell to just below his shoulders, and bright hazel eyes took in the scene before him. "Why am I not surprised to see you in this situation, Kagome?"

A smile crossed Kagome's lips as she looked up at them. "Because you know how much I love to have fun?

One elegant eyebrow rose as the new male smirked. "I would say that it is because of your uncanny magnetism to trouble." He glanced to the other occupants of the room. "And to strange yet good friends."

The miko laughed, standing up and letting Mikey loose. He truly didn't change at all – insulting and complimenting her in the same sentence. "Speaking of which, guys this is my master, Sesshomaru."

Casey frowned a little at seeing another pretty guy but this one had almost white hair. He stayed silent as the girl introduced the guys to her so-called master, "Sesshoumaru, these are my friends, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, their master and father, Splinter-sensei; also known as Hamato Yoshi. On the couch is their friend… Casey, right? And I'm sure you already know my little brother, Souta."

Splinter gave a bow in greeting while the turtles wave a bit uneasily.

Sesshomaru gave a slight bow of his own, earning an incredulous glance from Shippo. "It is a pleasure to both be here and meet you, Hamato-san. You were well known in the martial arts world until Oroku Saki happened. I'm sorry for your loss."

Kagome moved to stand beside Shippo, staring at her sensei in shock. Leaning closer to the fox, she whispered, "What happened that made him so… um…"

"I have no idea…" Kagome narrowed her eyes slightly before shrugging. "Don't get any ideas, Kags – he's still a slave driver when it comes to training."

The miko pouted slightly before turning to the others around them. "Now… what were you saying about one-on-one fights, Splinter-sensei?"

"Ah yes. I want my sons to face you, one by one. The reason is not only to see if my sons need more training but to see the extent of your own skills."

Under the illusion of his human form, Shippó's ears perked, "_YATTA!_ We finally get to see Kagome in action!"

Sesshoumaru rolled his at the kit's antics before turning to Kagome, "Miko." This made her pause in her giggling before he continued, "If you have fallen behind in your training, you will not like the consequences."

Kagome paled at what he really meant before gulping with a curse, "Kuso!" She turned to look apologetically at her friends. "I'm sorry, guys, but I'm not going to hold back – the result would be…" She only gave a shudder and walked hurriedly toward the training room. "I am not going through that again."

Splinter watched her curiously as she rushed past before turning to Sesshomaru. "If I may ask, what kind of training did you give the girl to make her react in such a way?"

The taiyoukai smirked, showing off a fang under his illusion, and he brushed some stray hairs over his shoulder. "Nothing short of what you would expect from a demon."

Splinter opened his mouth to ask more, but Souta jumped off the couch and ran to Sesshomaru, asking him questions in rapid Japanese. The rat shook his eyes in amusement as he turned, gesturing his sons and Casey to follow him after an impatient Kagome.

Shippo waited for them to leave, sighing as he squatted in front of his nephew. _"Ne, Souta-oji, we can't let them know that we're demons just yet. We'll answer any and all questions later, once there isn't the chance of being over heard, got it?"_

Though a little put out, Souta nodded, following them as they strode into the training room. From the look he saw on his sister's face once inside, he couldn't help but that she was going to put the turtles through hell.

Kagome tapped her foot on the floor, watching the brothers try to persuade Splinter out of this, Mikey being the loudest, of course. Leo didn't seem to have a problem with it, Donny was still picking pieces of fruit from his skin, and Raph was watching her, probably wondering if she had held back when they sparred. Yes, actually, she had. "Shippo, come here and help me stretch."

"_Hai, hai. _I'm coming. Which will you like to start with? Back? Legs?" Shippo spoke cheekily with a grin on his face.

"Help out with my back, then we'll work on the legs." Kagome sat on the floor, her legs spread out in front of her, and leaned forward. The turtles watched Shippo go over to push gently on her shoulders.

"Now, listen, my sons." Their attention was sharply brought back to Splinter. The rat gestured to the pale man watching Kagome carefully. "Sesshomaru-san as agreed to allow his student to spar with all four of you, one at a time, and we shall see how the results pan out. If all four of you should lose to her," his sharp brown eyes took on a harder edge, "then Sesshomaru-san as agreed to take you on as students also."

Loud protests came from three of them, but Leonardo managed to calm them down by stating peacefully, "We should treat this as an opportunity to expand our skills. It'll be fine."

"Ow! Damn, Shippo, that hurt!" everyone's attention quickly to where Shippo and Kagome were, only to see Kagome lying on her back while Shippo had a hold of one of her leg, pushing it to her torso to help stretch the thigh muscles. Although the position was harmless enough and seen it as a regular stretching exercise… it kinda gave a suggestive thought or two.

It didn't help that Casey further influence the said thoughts but saying, "wow… that's sexy." If it weren't for their green skin, the turtles would've been a beet red.

Sesshoumaru gave a leer at an oblivious Casey at the 'comment', not liking the fact that the human was becoming attracted to his imouto and student. "I suggest, that you watch your tongue, or you may find yourself without it."

Simply from the cold, deadly tone of his voice, even if it was not directed at them, the turtles, even Raph, felt a cold trill go down their spines. They looked at each other, their thoughts, for once completely alike. 'We have to win these fights!'

Splinter raised his eyebrows at the sudden determination flooding his sons. "This… can only end badly…"

* * *

5 pages but it's better than nothing. Please leave some nice reviews and hope you guys hold out until I can get in touch with S.T. Nickolian again so we can start Chapter 6.


End file.
